


Something about her

by Sekushi



Series: stranger things fluff collection [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy is in love, Crushes, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Attraction, Short, drabble-ish, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy can't help staring at the new girl in town.





	Something about her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this in about fifteen minutes last night when I was supposed to sleep. I only checked for mistakes once, so please please let me know if anything is hard to understand or misspelled.
> 
> I hope you like it! Let me know if you do because I might just write a part two^^

There was a new girl in Hawkins, and Billy Hargrove couldn't take his eyes off her.

Whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was around, he couldn't help but stare. To him, she was the most angelic girl in the entire world. Some of the most beautiful things about her were the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or the way she blushed when someone complimented her. Or how she was always carrying a book - whether it was a comic, an old classic or any other - in her hand.  
Billy also loved to look at her when the sunlight shone through the window and directly on her desk. She always looked like an angel then, her usually sandy brown hair glowing in a rich copper tone. Her eyes were the most dazzling in moments like that. They looked like liquid gold then, and Billy absolutely adored that.

To him, her face was exactly what the magazines describe a woman's face like. The almost aristocratically arched brows that framed her mahogany eyes were perfect in his opinion. They gave her face a dreamy and mysterious look, which he found to be very appealing whenever he caught himself looking at her. Another thing that he found attractive were her full lips that were always covered in lipstick. Billy bet they tasted incredibly sweet. Anything as red as her lips had to be sweet. Billy wanted to kiss her, only to see if he was right.

He always just admired her from afar, being too nervous to actually go over and talk to her. This was something he wasn't used to. Usually, he just walked over and started a conversation, then maybe if everything went smoothly invited the girl on a date. But with her... things were different. Something about her was different.


End file.
